Conventional wireless communication devices typically become isolated computing platforms once they are deployed (i.e., sold to a consumer). Consumers typically must bring the wireless communication device (also referred to herein as “wireless device,” “handset,” and “mobile device”) to a service station for upgrades to the operating system or any integral software application such as a phonebook.
Additionally, if the consumer wants to replace a hardware component of a wireless communication device, the wireless device must be brought into a service station. Generally, hardware replacements are prohibitively expensive if the wireless device is not broken and under warranty. Even so, when a wireless device under warranty has a hardware component replaced, the new component is merely a working version of the component being replaced. Thus, when a consumer purchases a wireless communication device, the consumer is locked into the physical configuration of the wireless device for the life of the wireless communication device.
An additional drawback of conventional wireless communication devices is that new external devices, such as digital cameras, are limited to the specific, proprietary device that is offered by the manufacturer of the handset. Thus, a consumer's choice of external devices that enhance a wireless communication device is severely limited. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.